


More, More, More

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Eggs, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fingering, Masochism, Masturbation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Sex Toys, Vibrators (kinda), Wet & Messy, owkinkweek, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written foroverwatch kinkweek; day five/ ovipositionSatya used the very tip of her finger to press the hard-light egg in again, watching as it nearly disappeared; swallowed whole. Fareeha uttered a guttural moan. The soft bulge in her flat abdomen, just above where her pubic hair began to grow thick, seemed to shift. There seven eggs in there, all different sizes but the same round shape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not only is this an entry for owkinkweek, it's also my second entry for femslash february!! please check out my [femslash pseud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb) or [2017 femslash masterpost on tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) for other femslash fics if you're so inclined!
> 
> my first try at writing oviposition... i did my best! this fic unbeta'd, my apologies for any errors or mistakes!

Fareeha twisted in the sheets, nylon rope cutting into her wrists as she struggled against her bindings.

"No," she pleaded gently. "No, Satya. No more."

Her ankles were not tied down, she could close her legs if she really wanted to. She had a safe word she could use if it all became too much. It would be a lie if she said the word wasn't on the tip of her tongue.

Satya looked up from between Fareeha's knees. She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

To be very fair to Fareeha, there was little room left inside her body for another egg. The last one that had been inserted took some serious muscle and effort. It was bulging out of Fareeha's vagina now, sparkling blue standing out against the dusty pink and brown of her skin.

Satya used the very tip of her finger to press the hard-light egg in again, watching as it nearly disappeared; swallowed whole. Fareeha uttered a guttural moan. The soft bulge in her flat abdomen, just above where her pubic hair began to grow thick, seemed to shift. There seven eggs in there, all different sizes but the same round shape.

"No." Fareeha begged, back arching. "Enough."

As soon as Satya stopped pressing with her finger, the egg shifted back into its original place, bulging out of Fareeha's vagina again. She could have played that game for hours, pushing it in over and over. It would certainly be fun to make her lover squirm.

"I think you're right." Satya conceded instead. "There's no more room."

Fareeha's breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling at a labored pace. She looked to Satya, hoping for relief. She didn't speak but her expression said it all, dark eyebrows drawing together as the very picture of anticipation.

She watched in rising horror as Satya created yet another egg. The tech of her arm whirred, a quiet hum. With the soft curl of her fingers came the smooth, round, perfectly shaped egg. It glittered blue in the light.

"No," Fareeha whispered, voice escaping her. Tears spilled down the sides of her face into her dark hair.

"We'll have to put this one somewhere else." Satya told her and she bent to nestle the sleek hard-light egg against the other hole between Fareeha's legs.

"No!" Fareeha found her voice, although it cracked when she spoke. She yanked hard against the rope around her wrists. She dug her heels into the soft of the bed, thighs and calves thickening as the muscles in her legs tensed. "Satya, please!"

Satya took great pleasure in pushing the egg against Fareeha's puckered anus. It was glistening with lube and juices that had oozed down from her pussy. The egg wasn't so big, small compared a typical chicken egg in fact. It would feel huge though.

She was met with plenty of resistance but that didn't stop Satya in the slightest. With relentless pressure she pushed the egg into Fareeha's hole, watching as her lover's body flowered open slowly but surely. A low moan coming from Fareeha's throat rose in volume as Satya forced the egg inside.

Suddenly Fareeha's body gave way and the egg popped right in. Satya's fingers were nearly swallowed with it. She gasped, quickly taking her hand back.

Satya glanced up to see Fareeha frozen, her back arched, her muscles locked, her eyes wide. Tears rolled down her face. Satya watched her teeter precariously on the edge of a sob. She saw the fine trembling in her chin. When it finally escaped her, a brutal cry, Satya felt chills run down her spine.

She slipped her metal hand between her own legs. The sensors in her fingertips detected the indication of wetness. Of course she was sopping wet right now, she didn't need sensor pads to tell her that. She found her clit and let the intricate motors of her arm spur into vibrations. A misuse of the technology but one that suited her perfectly at the moment.

"Give them back to me." Satya demanded, voice husky with want.

She trembled as she reached her flesh and blood hand out to touch her lover. Satya's fingers tangled in Fareeha's dark pubic hair. Under her fingertips she could feel the swollen sensation of Fareeha's body utterly filled with eggs. Her thumb dug into Fareeha's dark pink clit causing more pain than pleasure.

"Now," Satya said.

Fareeha was sobbing, her body shaking. Still she managed to comply. Her muscles all seemed to visibly tighten, even the cut of her abs appeared more obvious for a moment.

The fat round egg bulging out of her vagina gushed out of her, landing heavily on the bedspread. Lube and other viscous fluid oozed from her gaping hole before another egg filled the recently vacated space. She grunted hard, pushing that one out too.

Satya began circling Fareeha's wet clit with her thumb, stroking it hard but surely inducing some pleasure as well. She knew she was being needlessly rough but she also knew that that was how Fareeha liked it.

Watching the eggs escape from Fareeha's body was mesmerizing. Satya's gut twisted with dark pleasure as they just kept coming, one after the other piling up on the mattress. She fingered herself even harder, the vibrations sending shivers up her back. She knew she was close. Fareeha likely was too.

With only three eggs left inside of her, something rather curious occurred. Two tried to escape at the same time, one from each hole. The rounded ends peeked out simultaneously, stretching Fareeha in two places at once.

Satya moaned, her climax rolling through her body from the sight of that alone. Warmth and an aching pleasure radiated out from her clit as she stroked it. The vibrations from her arm only made the pleasure that much more intense.

She rubbed herself long after the orgasm was done, secondary waves hitting her intensely. It was almost with regret that she tore her vibrating fingers away. Instead she touched them to the egg peeking out of Fareeha's ass.

Fareeha, who had ceased her straining to catch some much needed breath, cried out softly. She twisted on the sheets as she was teased with vibrations. Satya pushed the egg deep into her, an utterly invasive gesture.

Almost in an answer to the other egg being forced in, the two remaining eggs in Fareeha's vagina popped free. Whatever release she was awarded by finally ridding herself from the seven eggs stuffed up into her was overshadowed by the current ass play that served more as torture than anything else.

"Let me come." Fareeha begged. "Please, let me come."

Well, at least that was different from the pleas of 'no more' and 'enough' and 'there's no room left'. Still, Satya cocked up an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I don't think so." She said pointedly.

Cutting the vibrations, she gathered up one of the larger eggs from the bunch. It was warm from being inside Fareeha's body, and still covered with her slick pussy juices. Satya lined it up with her puckered asshole and began pushing it in.

"No!" Fareeha sobbed.

Her cries only fueled Satya on. She didn't stop until the fat little egg broke through, and even then she buried her fingers up to the knuckle making sure it was stuffed in as deep in her lover's body as possible.

Satya took up a third egg. She lined it up just right, pleased to see Satya's hole twitching and winking reflexively. This time as she nudged it in, she bent down deep to suck Fareeha's clit into her mouth. It seemed impossible that she could illicit new noises of shock and pleasure but Fareeha managed one more, a high keen that sounded like music to her ears.

She pulled back an inch, enough to speak. "Alright," Satya allowed with a slight smirk. "Give me the eggs back and you may come." She returned to her task, suckling on Fareeha's clitoris again. She tickled it with her tongue as Fareeha grunted and pushed and forced the final two eggs out.

As the last one gave way, a shuddering orgasm racked Fareeha's tense body. She deserved every second of the pleasure she was experienced now. She was a beauty to watch, a joy to torture; she made music when she screamed, and she tasted delicious in Satya's mouth.

When it was over Satya sat back, wiping her face with the heel of her palm. She watched Fareeha's body relax. With a snap of her fingers the hard-light eggs were gone, the evidence of their latest sexual escapade erased. She had to move up the mattress to undo the rope knotting Fareeha's wrist to the headboard.

Exhausted, Fareeha lay limp even when her arms were freed. Satya had to help her put her hands down at her sides. "I... I want to try.. More eggs next time." She whispered, voice a rasp from all her screaming.

Satya smiled. There was always room for more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More, More, More[Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576302) by [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch)




End file.
